


EVERY TIME I SEE YOU, EVERY TIME I FEEL

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español, Fluff, M/M, School, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se sentía como un verdadero estúpido por todo esto. Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo. No conseguía detenerlo. Debería parar. O al menos sabía que debería intentarlo. Se preguntó, desde cuando ocurría todo esto, el no poder pensar en otra cosa; no interesarse por nada más; no ver nada más allá de él, de Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EVERY TIME I SEE YOU, EVERY TIME I FEEL

Harry se sentía como un verdadero estúpido por todo esto. Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo. No conseguía detenerlo. Debería parar. O al menos sabía que debería intentarlo.

 

Suspiró, y apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha, que descansaba sobre su codo en su rodilla. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Escuchando atentamente lo que le tenían que decir, o eso pretendía.

 

 

Se preguntó, desde cuando ocurría todo esto, el no poder pensar en otra cosa; no interesarse por nada más; no ver nada más allá de él, de Louis.

 

 

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista de su mejor amigo, estaban sobre el césped del campus, ambos hablando de lo habitual cuando se encontraban ahí, descansando de sus clases de la universidad.

 

 

No sabía cómo hacer frente a todos estos… estos… sentimientos por su amigo, con quién compartía apartamento, amistades y prácticamente toda una vida. Ellos se conocían desde el colegio, ¡por el amor de Dios!

 

 

Sabían todo, absolutamente todo del otro. Cualquier cosa, hasta la más insignificante. Y él sabía como actuaría Louis si le dijese sobre su… preferencia sexual. Se desquiciaría. Y probablemente, le odiaría.

 

 

A Harry no le agradaba demasiado la idea, por lo que decidió guardar todo eso dentro de él los primeros meses, pero ahora, justo ahora, cuando Louis parecía ser más atractivo, encantador y fascinante que en todos los años que habían convivido juntos…resultaba más complicado resistir sus ganas de gritarle todo lo que pasaba con él.

 

 

 

 

También sería extraño que alguien como él, Harry Styles, un jugador mujeriego a vista de todos, estuviera enamorado de su mejor amigo, quien tampoco era un santo en ese ámbito, pero claro, ¿quién no ha oído alguna vez, eso de ‘Las apariencias engañan’?

 

 

–Harry, ¡Harry! ¿Me estás escuchando, tonto? – Louis, se encontraba encima de él, ahora. Sacudiendo sus hombros, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

 

 

–Louis… – Harry soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa.

 

 

–Sí, Louis, ¿quién iba a ser sino, tonto? ¿En qué pensabas para suspirar como un pasmado todo el tiempo? – Louis lo miró, acusadoramente.

 

 

–En nada, idiota –lo apartó de él, por mucho que le doliera eso. –Sigue con tu estúpido monologo antes de que me duerma, ¿vale?

 

 

Louis le golpeó el hombro cariñosamente, y siguió hablando sobre el partido que pasarían por el canal de deportes esa tarde, del equipo local, con el que estaba sumamente entusiasmado.

 

 

Después de recalcar la importancia de llegar temprano para prepararlo todo, le hizo prometer que lo vería con él.

 

 

Ya que Harry no era un fanático de ese equipo en concreto y de ninguno en general como para ver fútbol en la televisión.

 

 

 

–… y después de violar a aquella vaca, no me sentí lo suficiente saciado, así que decidí ir al zoo, a visitar los elefantes… -Harry brincó en el taburete donde estaba sentado al escuchar aquello.

 

 

Louis soltó una fuerte carcajada y negó con la cabeza, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para cenar y se dirigió a su distraído amigo.

 

 

–Bien, Harold. Has estado distraído todo el día y he estado detallando barbaridades sobre zoofilia durante hora y media y tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta – le apretó el hombro con una mano, con gesto conciliador  –

 

¿Qué ocurre?

 

 

-Nada, Lou… es sólo que… – no sabía ni por donde empezar con todo aquello.

 

 

Louis le sujetó la mano libre con la suya y besó sus nudillos, algo que nunca había visto hacer en él, al menos, con otro hombre.

 

 

 –Así que, ¿qué te preocupa, ricitos? - Harry lo miraba entre asombrado y sobrecogido.

 

 

–Yo… ¿qué pasa si estoy enamorado, Louis? – Dijo, con cierta inclinación hacia el borde sicótico en su voz.

 

 

Sin embargo, su mejor amigo le sonreía, mientras escuchaba tranquilo  –Tengo tanto miedo, maldita sea, Louis, ¡no quiero enamorarme, estoy tan jodidamente confundido!

 

 

– ¿Estás enamorado? – Dijo en voz baja, tranquilizando un poco a Harry por el tono calmante de su voz – ¿Qué problema hay con eso, Haz?

 

 

Harry, con frustración, descansó la cabeza en el torso de Louis, negando a su vez – Tengo miedo, Lou ¿Qué, si no me corresponde? Moriría mil muertes, entonces.

 

 

Suspiró, y abrazó a su amigo, rodeando con sus brazos al chico más alto, ya que se encontraba de pie, y con la cabeza todavía apoyada en él.

 

 

Louis besó la parte posterior de la cabeza del chico y frotó su espalda con una mano, mientras escuchaba la respiración irregular de Harry, a la vez que pensaba una respuesta.

 

 

– Mira, Harry. Tú, posiblemente eres una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido en toda mi vida. Eres maravilloso, y encantador y sea quien sea, es imposible que no piense lo mismo que yo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

 

Harry asintió una vez, inseguro.

 

 

–Y, además, tú eres Harry Styles – Dijo, abrazándolo más fuerte –Todo el paquete completo – sonrío hacia él.

 

 

–Louis, yo no quiero gustarle a alguien por ser ‘Harry Styles’ quiero gustar por ser yo, no por una imagen…

 

 

–Tú me gustas como eres, Harry – Dijo, sin pensarlo – Te conozco mucho antes que todo esto, el instituto, la universidad… son solo lugares donde nadie sabrá algo sobre ti, si tú no se lo muestras primero. Y puedo asegurarte que si la fama, o el físico no lo hacen, tu carácter se encargara de enamorarla.

 

 

–Louis… – Dijo, molesto de que Louis no entendiera que su problema no era ese, sino que era gustarle a alguien heterosexual.

 

 

–Harry. Escúchame, siendo quien eres, es difícil creer que no puedas llegar a gustarle a cualquier chica de por aquí…

 

 

– ¡Es que ese es el maldito problema, Tomlinson! – Se apartó bruscamente del cuerpo de su amigo confundido – ¡No es una chica! ¡Eres tú…!

 

 

Él cerró los ojos al instante después de decir aquello, temiendo ver odio o asco en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

 

 

–Eres tú – susurró, apretando los ojos demasiado fuerte – Siempre fuiste tú.

 

 

– ¿Qué? – No había expresión en la voz del chico, lo que podría ser algo malo, pero ahora no podía detenerse a analizar eso.

 

 

–Louis, estoy enamorado de ti – Dijo, finalmente – estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ti…

 

 

– Llevo así desde meses… – Dijo, con la voz estrangulada – Yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en algo que no seas tú, y antes de que pienses que soy un enfermo por sentirme así sobre ti… quiero que sepas que no pienso que sea algo malo. No se siente incorrecto, ni peor en relación que con una mujer. Sé que no puedes entenderlo del todo, que no sabes cómo es exactamente, porque tú no eres gay…, pero… por favor, no me odies – Murmuró, negando repetidamente con la cabeza, sin mirar hacia Louis.

 

 

–Sé cómo es, Harry – Apretó su hombro con su mano, de nuevo – No te odio, no podría hacerlo de ninguna manera – besó su pelo, y siguió  hablando con voz ronca, con su boca pegada a su cabeza.

 

 

 –Harry, yo tampoco pienso que sea algo malo o incorrecto – Sonrío a Harry, que le correspondió con una débil mueca – Sé que es enamorarse de alguien que es… de alguien que conoces de toda la vida, a mí también me ha pasado…

 

 

– ¿De verdad? – Murmuró, asustado de que Louis quisiese a otra persona que no era él. El pensamiento de que hubiera alguien más en la vida de Louis, era como una patada en las costillas.

 

 

–De verdad – Sonrío, de nuevo –Y es una gran persona, Harry, es maravillosa.

 

 

– ¿Tú… todavía estás… um, enamorado de esa persona?

 

 

–Enormemente. Nunca conocí a alguien así, tan fuerte, y seguro, tan alegre y es… es un desastre – Sonrío – Realmente es una magnifica persona.

 

 

Harry cabeceó, con los ojos cerrados, sin querer ver la cara de Louis, iluminada de puro amor mientras hablaba así de alguien más…, le partía el corazón.

 

 

Se dispuso a levantarse del taburete y salir de la cocina, e ir directo a su habitación, y dormir unos cuantos meses, e invernar como un oso, sin querer saber nada más.

 

 

Aunque, claro, mirándolo por el lado positivo, Louis no lo odiaba, ni pensaba que era repulsivo, o algo parecido.

 

 

Pero, él ya era completamente inalcanzable para él. No solo por ser heterosexual, sino que ya había alguien más.

 

 

No sabía que sería peor, si verlo feliz con alguien que no fuera él, o que lo mirara con odio cada día.

 

 

– ¿A dónde vas, Harold? – Louis no se apartó, impidiendo a Harry levantarse del taburete de su cocina.

 

 

–A invernar, ahora déjame – Murmuró cansado de todo por hoy. Louis río entre dientes, y le sujeto de los brazos, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

 

 

Eran brillantes, y estaban cristalizados, a punto de llorar – No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – murmuró y Harry le miró sin comprender.

 

 

Louis suspiró, y pegó su frente a la sudorosa del rizado – Tú también has sido siempre todo para mí, Harry.

 

 

– ¿Q-qué? –Louis podía notar como mil y un sentimientos pasaban por los ojos del chico de ojos verdes, mientras lo miraba expectante.

 

 

Confusión, incertidumbre, esperanza…

 

 

Él podría decirlo todo, hacerle entender, pero pensó en todas las mejores opciones que había para explicárselo mejor.

 

 

Negó, y se acercó al rostro de su mejor amigo, que temblaba en frente de él, primero rozó sus labios con los suyos, húmedos por las lágrimas silenciosas.

 

 

Con un contacto, dulce y cálido, atrapó los labios anhelantes con los suyos, moviéndolos, a un ritmo lento y vivaz a la vez.

 

 

Todo demasiado irreal para ambos, demasiado bueno. Como encontrando el cielo.

 

 

–Tú. Eres. Todo. Para. Mí. – Dijo, entre beso y beso.

 

 

Harry sonrío, un poco ofuscado y cegado por todo lo que sentía cuando los labios de Louis se movían sobre los suyos, mientras hablaba, sonriente también.

 

 

–Te amo –Dijo en apenas un susurro.

 

 

–Yo también, tonto. – Dijo, de la misma manera que cuando él se había hecho daño, jugando al estúpido fútbol y Louis le había besado la herida y le dijo que tuviera más cuidado.

 

 

Harry río, porque, después de tantos años juntos, tanta historia entre ellos, Louis nunca cambiaría. Nunca dejaría de ser quién es, ni dejaría de actuar igual que siempre. Eso debería haberlo sabido cuando dudó acerca de su reacción, pero ahora, ese vago pensamiento no parecía más importante que besar a Louis, de nuevo.

 

 

–Te amo tanto – Susurró Louis, antes de que el rizado atrapara sus labios ferozmente, y lo besara repetidamente, una y otra, y otra vez.


End file.
